


Intoxication, Paranoia And A Lot Of Fame

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: One Direction
Genre: Accidental overdose, Alcohol, Crying, Crying Harry, Crying Liam, Crying Louis, Multi, OT5, Overdosing, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MAY CAUSE TRIGGERS! <br/>A recent accident has caused tension amungst the boys and Louis doesn't know how to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxication, Paranoia And A Lot Of Fame

**Author's Note:**

> Title name: King for a day - Pierce The Veil

Harry won't stop crying.   
Liam keeps giving betrayed looks.   
Niall won't smile or laugh.  
And Zayn hasn't stopped smoking. 

Louis shook his head for what felt like the hundredth time in such a short while.

"Liam?" He whispered, walking into the bedroom. Liam sniffled and sat up in bed. 

"What wrong?" He tried to ask worriedly, but Louis picked up anger and betrayal in his voice. 

"Never mind." The older boy mumbled before closing the bedroom door as he left. 

He walked to the lounge room. Zayn sat on the couch holding the other two, both sleeping, red tear stains running down their faces. Zayn wasn't asleep tho, he was humming softly to them. 

'You did this to them'. Louis' inner voices screamed at him.

He stepped back from the couch, before Zayn noticed him. 

"You okay, Lou?" Zayn asked without opening his eyes. 

Louis let out a small whimper.  
"I-I didn't mean to disturb you." He said quietly, his eyes tearing up. 

Zayn opened his eyes.   
"You're alright, c'mere." He said, extended out a hand.

Louis stepped forward hesitantly, stepping back when Harry started squirming. 

"Lou. It's okay. C'mere." Zayn urged. 

Louis looked to his still sleeping partners before gulping and shuffling over. He stopped, toe-to-toe with Zayn. 

He knelt down in front of him, resting his chin on the other's knee. A tear fell down his face.

"I didn't mean it. I promise. I honestly didn't even think. I'm stupid, yes,   
but I don't want to lose you. Zayn you have to believe me." Louis sobbed. 

Zayn sighed and ran his free hand through the older boy's hair.   
"It just doesn't make sense, Lou. How could you 'accidentally' OD?"

"I don't know! I had that toothache, I was telling you guys all day about it. And I just kept taking pain killers, and with the last lot, I honestly didn't even think, but I took it with alcohol and, well I remember feeling sick, I remember vomiting, and then waking up in hospital." He paused. 

"And I know it looks bad, and that I'm now on suicide watch, but I PROMISE you, Zayn." He pleaded. He just wanted someone to understand.

How many times can he say "I didn't mean to." Before they start getting it? Until they start believing him? 

Zayn sighed again, kissing his quickly on the lips.   
"Go to bed, Lou, we'll talk about it with the rest of the boys tomorrow, okay?" 

A sob escaped Louis' lips.   
"Please." 

Niall and Harry woke up with all the pleading and commotion.

Niall ran his fingers through Louis' hair and Harry wiped at the falling tears. 

Louis jumped in Harry's lap and sobbed. 

"Cmon, we'll talk about it tomorrow." Harry whispered in his ear. 

"Don't leave me." 

"You're fine. You're okay. We've got you." 

Harry carried Louis to the bed and laid him beside an already sleeping Liam. 

When everyone snuggled in tightly, all 4/5 asleep, Louis ran a finger across Liam's cheekbone. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He whispered, pecking his sleeping boyfriend on the cheek before closing his eyes. 

Hopefully he can convince them tomorrow, that it was just a stupid mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened to me when I was 18, I had a REALLY bad toothache, to I took about 8 pain killers in less than 12 hours, and I was so stupid to realise 'you probably shouldn't drink acohol with that' so I did, and then about an hour later I couldn't stop vomiting. I realied 2 YEARS later I pretty much nearly OD'd! Yeah, not my finest moment...


End file.
